


Truly, Deeply

by strungoutinheavenshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force (Star Wars), Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anakin and Padme are Not Subtle, Established Relationship, F/F, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Missing Scene, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Bad At Feelings, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not an Idiot, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), i guess, i have no clue how to tag this, idk how force bonds work what i look like, no beta we die like men, obi-wan is also a little shit but aparently that's not a tag, open secret Padmé/Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strungoutinheavenshigh/pseuds/strungoutinheavenshigh
Summary: Of course Obi-Wan was not blind to the emotional, hormonal storm around his Padawan. One would have to be blind to both the Force and the physical world to miss it. And really, Anakin must have forgotten that his Master was not only Force-sensitive, but also connected to his mind through their training bond.(in which Obi-Wan is painfully aware of Anakin's feelings for Padmé and also forever wondering where he went wrong in trying to teach his Padawan subtlety)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Truly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglesandfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/gifts).



> so what happened is someone sent me this [post](https://giggles-and-freckles.tumblr.com/post/640332687985573888/au-where-obi-wan-and-ahsoka-somehow-find-out-about) and it gave me a fat brainworm. so here we are. 
> 
> then I decided there isn't enough quinobi so I made it that too.
> 
> this is self-indulgent af and at least borderline crack.

Contrary to his Padawan's firmly entrenched beliefs, Obi-Wan Kenobi was neither stupid nor blind. 

He saw the way little Ani blushed to the roots of his hair at the slighted compliment from Queen Amidala. The first inkling of what would prove to be a rather monumental crush.

He felt the boy's protectiveness in the Force when the good Senator's life was threatened. He _certainly_ felt his outright defiance of their mission parameters when they were assigned to protect her. 

He heard the righteous fury in Anakin's voice when they caught Padmé's would-be assassin. 

So no, Obi-Wan was not blind to the emotional, hormonal storm around his Padawan. One would have to be blind to both the Force and the physical world to miss it. And really, Anakin must have forgotten that his Master was not only Force sensitive, but also connected to his mind through their training bond. He may have been rather preoccupied with the Kaminoans but Anakin practically flung his feelings across the galaxy, and Obi-Wan couldn't always throw his shields up in time to save himself an eyeful. Senseful? Regardless, Obi-Wan doubted that he was supposed to catch flashes of Anakin's intimate, slightly heretical conversations.

It would have been hypocritical of him to give Anakin grief for falling in love, as much as he worried about the boy's propensity for attachment. In a perfect world, there wouldn't need to be a conversation at all. That would save them both a great deal of embarrassment. Obi-Wan had sworn long ago not to follow in Qui-Gon's footsteps where romantic feelings were involved; his Master had rejoiced in teasing him as a means of dissuasion. It was both unpleasant and ineffective.

Unfortunately, they didn't live in a perfect world. So Obi-Wan tightened his shields against his Padawan's barrage of desperate emotion and resolved to attempt an adult conversation when they returned to Coruscant. 

His abduction on Geonosis threw a wrench in things. It was getting rather ridiculous how often Anakin had to be called in to save his skin. In Obi-Wan's defense, he had asked Anakin to forward his message to the Council, not drop everything and come make a half-cocked rescue attempt. He really should have known better than to assume the boy would listen.

After Dooku's interrogation, Obi-Wan's shields were far from their best. He was chained to a large column and left under the blazing sun before Anakin even arrived on Geonosis, but the Separatists must have been confident in their ability to capture another Jedi. It would do wonders for their reputation, after all. Hot, tired, and in pain, Obi-Wan could hardly muster a defense against Anakin's projecting as he drew closer. 

He felt his Padawan's panic, not for himself but for Padmé, when they were surrounded by droids. And he was hard pressed not to respond through their bond with a jab of his own irritation at the entire situation. 

Sometimes, when Anakin's emotions got away from him, Obi-Wan heard as much as he felt. 

_"I'm not afraid to die... I love you."_

_"Love me? ... I thought that we decided not to fall in love ... live a lie."_

_"Lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly ... deeply ... love you ... want you to know."_

Obi-Wan sighed. Between the two of them, the melodrama would never end. The pair was locked at the lips for a brief moment as their carriage brought them into the executioners ring. For all he tried to be the picture of serenity in front of Anakin, Obi-Wan couldn't quite wipe the disbelief from his face. Surely not all teenagers are so brazen. A headache was brewing behind his eyes. Where had he gone wrong? 

* * *

Years later, Obi-Wan found himself wondering yet again where he had failed this poor, emotionally constipated boy. Said boy presently looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"But," Anakin eventually manged in the midst of his sputtering. "The Code forbids attachment! And you. You're you! You couldn't. Wouldn't. And _Master Vos_!?"

However hard he had tried to instill some diplomatic instinct in his Padawan, it simply refused to stick. There were so many hours of attempted teaching for which he had no evidence. "Relationships do not equate to attachment, Anakin. The Code only forbids the latter due to its ability to interfere with our duty as Jedi. It is possible to love and care for others selflessly. I am hardly immune to emotional connection." 

Anakin looked skeptical, his jaw hanging open. In fact, he looked like his entire galaxy had been shaken. Obi-Wan had hoped that Anakin's deliberate perception of him as some paragon of virtue or embodiment of the Code would fade once he was Knighted and had adjusted his behavior accordingly. It appeared he was mistaken. Evidently, his old apprentice was under the impression that he had the emotional range of a particularly rudimentary droid. "But. You never. I didn't even. Would you ever have told me!? How long have you, has this-- How long??"

Obi-Wan could feel Quinlan's amusement in the Force and desperately hoped that Anakin was too busy gawking to notice it. "Quite a long time, Anakin. Honestly, I thought you knew! It never occurred to me that you would _want_ to hear about my--" he scrambled for a term, feeling his face heat up.

"Personal relations," he tried.

"Sex life?" Quin interjected at the same time, hiding somewhere behind him.

Anakin went exquisitely red. Obi-Wan swatted Quin in the Force and pulled his robe tighter around himself. This would have been a non-issue if Anakin had any more social grace than a gundark. He had barged into Obi-Wan's rooms without a second thought, hadn't knocked, and caught him half undressed in a rather compromising position for his efforts. It was almost impressive how quickly he had shot off Quin's lap and yanked his robe on, if anyone wanted _his_ opinion. They didn't, but alas. Obi-Wan wondered, if only for a second, if this was his fault for never giving Anakin a real reason to knock before entering his space. 

"I didn't! Don't! Not like," Anakin grimaced, his face twisting in what may well have been disgust (and Obi-Wan was almost offended on his own behalf), and flapped his hand vaguely. "Cody said you were 'occupied'! Do the the troops know!?" 

Hels. "Cody does," Obi-Wan managed to keep the peculiar guilt he felt from his voice, even when Anakin's eyes threatened to bulge from his skull. "He pieced it together on his own! I truly haven't been hiding this since you were Knighted. I just didn't think it appropriate to share when you were my Padawan." 

"When I was... That was years ago!" 

"Yes, well," Obi-Wan ran back through the years quickly and abruptly felt tragically old. "It has been around twenty years, give or take." Off and on since he was eighteen, he didn't say for fear of short-circuiting Anakin's brain. Imagine the scandal: _Padawans_ who were fully within their rights to get together as consenting adults. He sighed and scratched at his beard.

For a long moment, Anakin just stared at his former Master. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and fought the urge to shift his weight under the weight of that gaze. "Do you," his voice cracked. His face went a shade darker, somehow. Obi-Wan really wondered how he had let Anakin's perception get skewed so far from reality; this shouldn't have been so shocking. "Do you love him?" 

Oh, Ani. 

"Truly," Quin pitched his voice low and dramatic, because he was a bastard. And _fuck_. "Deeply." 

Anakin squeaked. Obi-Wan was going to murder his boyfriend. No one would ever find Quin's body.

"Yes, I do," he answered the boy before any more damage could be done. "And we're happy. Safe. Healthy. You needn't worry about it, dear one." 

"Right. Okay." Anakin shook himself and Obi-Wan could almost see him mentally reboot. "We. Will talk about this later. They need us on the bridge." With a remarkably indignant huff, he turned on his heel and stalked away. 

Obi-Wan could only nod and close the door behind his old apprentice. He heaved a sigh, leaning his forehead against the durasteel. 

At least Quin had the decency to feel sheepish. Obi-Wan turned on him as he approached and scowled, but let the larger man press him back against the door. He jabbed a finger into Quin's chest. "You are insufferable. He doesn't _know_ that I _know_! You can't mock him until he knows that I know, Quin."

Quin just snorted. "He must think you were born yesterday. They're the worst kept secret in the Order." 

"Oh, worse than Bly and Aayla?" Obi-Wan smirked at the thunderous expression at fell over Quin's face.

"Fuck you. I resent that. And you."

"Truly?"

"Deeply," Quin said, very seriously. 

Obi-Wan snorted despite himself. "Besides," he continued and ducked under an arm to reach for his tunics. "He needs to tell me directly. Or not, I suppose." 

Quin muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a threat to Bly's health. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that. He's more emotionally constipated than you are." And Obi-Wan couldn't even dispute that.

* * *

In the end, Anakin's impulsively won out over his fear. It took six months.

"PadméandIaremarried."

Which, okay. Sure. Why not. Obi-Wan would've preferred to be able to look Anakin in the face for this conversation but he could roll with the punches.

Grievous had captured them both this time instead of just Obi-Wan, an admittedly impressive feat. The Separatist General tended to develop tunnel vision in his loathing of Obi-Wan and would often abscond with him before dealing with Anakin. It was a glaring weakness and the bulk of the reason his captures were so short-lived. Anakin was like a homing missile in his overprotectiveness. This way, they had to wait on the GAR to bust them out or for another Jedi to be called in. A far better strategy. They'd been shackled to chairs, back-to-back, complete with Force-surpressing cuffs. An admirable showing, relatively speaking, but inconvenient for this particular conversation. That was all beside the point, Obi-Wan reminded himself with a slight shake of his head.

"Married? When did this happen?" Probably after Geonosis. That would track with nineteen year-old Ani impulse control. 

Anakin hesitated, uncharacteristically nervous after blurting that loaded confession. "We went to Naboo after the Healers got my arm squared away. I wanted to tell you but I was, that is, we were afraid. I thought you would tell the Council and they would expell me or make us break up or I'd be put on indefinite probation or _something_. But you and Master Vos-- I didn't understand. I still don't understand but I wanted to tell you."

"That's okay, Ani," Obi-Wan wished he could push the rush of reassurance and acceptance and pride he felt through their bond. "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could trust me at the time but I thank you for the trust now. There is a Council-approved way of going about getting married, though I understand wanting some privacy for personal matters." 

"There is?" Which was a concerning response. Obi-Wan knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had told his Padawan all of this in the past. Did the boy listen at all? He decided he didn't want to know the answer to that particular question, for the sake of his sanity.

"Certainly. I'm sure you know that Master Mundi is married; some other Masters are as well. The Council just prefers that both parties speak with a Mind Healer to ensure they're confident in their decision and that they aren't crossing the line from love to attachment." 

Anakin shifted at his back but didn't speak for a long minute. "You don't seem surprised," came the inevitable accusation. 

Obi-Wan swore under his breath. "Well. Anakin, I suspected for quite a while and, erm. You remember how you used to struggle to shield your end of our bond?" The silence was answer enough. "Well, I, hmm. I would sometimes get a sense of your emotions or surroundings when neither of us were shielding effectively. So I suppose I've known since Geonosis, at least that there were strong emotions between you. I wasn't aware you'd gotten married, though." 

Once again, Obi-Wan wished he could see Anakin's face for this conversation. The younger man let out a noise of complete indignation and he would have loved to see the accompanying expression on his face. "Geonosis!? What the _kriff_ , Master!? You never said anything!" 

"Of course not," Obi-Wan sighed, went to pinch the bridge of his nose against an oncoming headache, was stopped by Force-damned cuffs, and sighed again. "I didn't want you to think I was invading your privacy, unintentional as it may have been, so I decided to wait for you to tell me on your own terms. It would only have made matters worse if I had told you I knew back then. You already distrusted me. I was afraid that it could have been the final straw for our relationship." 

It wasn't an unfounded fear, either. Anakin's illicit love affair wasn't the only thing that had spilled over through their unprotected bond. Obi-Wan knew full well how the boy had resented him during the throes of teenage angst. The years between them had never felt more insurpassable than the period just before the war. Again, the silence that stretched out between them was an answer in itself. 

Obi-Wan had nearly managed a light meditation when Anakin found his voice. "What if I never said anything? Would you have just pretended forever?" 

"I suppose I would have confessed, eventually." 

"Like you would have confessed about Master Vos?" 

"Anakin, I did think you knew before you actually found out. We weren't hiding it from you. Would you rather I had sat you down and told you?" Honestly, he had been operating under the assumption that Anakin would rather set himself on fire than discuss Obi-Wan's emotions. 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

Oh. 

"I'm sorry if you thought I didn't trust you, Ani." 

Silence wrapped around them once again. 

Obi-Wam broke it this time. "In all honesty, if you never told me, I probably would have waited to catch you and Padmé flaunting your relationship in public and simply caught you at it."

Anakin choked on the air. "Flaunting our-- we don't flaunt our relationship!" 

"Really, dear one," Obi-Wan smirked where his former Padawan couldn't see it. "I didn't need the Force or our bond to see you kissing her on Geonosis. Or outside the Senate. The two of you have never been subtle and I am not, in fact, blind."

Anakin sputtered again, groping for a retort. He was saved from the burden of responding by Grievous slamming their cell door open and startling the absolute kark out of them both.

* * *

"You will absolutely be invited if we ever renew our vows," Padmé insisted with a vicious glare at her husband. "I told him years ago that he was being ridiculous not telling you. As if you would be so hypocritical as to report him when you're doing the same thing." 

"Hypo--" The glare pivoted to Obi-Wan, effectively cutting him off mid-word.

"Yes, hypocritical. You could hardly chastise him for being in a relationship or keeping it a secret when you and Vos are about to crawl inside each other's pants all the time. Not that Ani ever noticed, or that you ever told him. He only ever followed in your footsteps." 

"Padmé--" Anakin tried to interject, his attempt at an authoritative tone undercut badly by his furious blushing. 

"Now I'm very happy that you're both done being dense," Padmé continued. "And I sincerely hope that you'll remember how painless this was compared to all those years of paranoia. Next time, I would recommend simply communicating your worries up front instead of letting them fester like this. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to intervene, honestly." 

In fairness, it was a more mild dressing down than either of them deserved.

* * *

When Anakin mustered the courage to tell Ahsoka about his marriage, the girl already knew. Obi-Wan was proud, despite the ease with which one could figure it out. 

"What do you mean you know??" Anakin's poor blood pressure was having a tough few months. 

Ahsoka looked sheepish, fidgeting with the sleeves of her robe. "Well. Um. You invited yourself over to Padmé's apartment that one time, remember? And brought me with you?" Anakin looked bewildered. "And um. You kept trying to flirt _at_ her and then you kissed her and I guess you thought I wasn't watching but still! I thought that was you trying to tell me without actually talking to me!" 

Only decades of experience kept Obi-Wan's face straight, because of course. Could he even be blamed for this? He'd taught Anakin better than this. Surely. 

Quinlan did not have the same level of restraint and was doubled over laughing at the boy's expense. For whatever reason, Anakin wanted to do this in Obi-Wan's rooms with him present. Perhaps for moral support? He was at a loss. And he wasn't going to kick Quin out for it, not when it promised to be so thoroughly entertaining. Really, his former Padawan brought himself more grief than the Separatists. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan heaved his most put-upon sigh. "I know I already told you this but you really mustn't be so obvious unless you want the Council to find out."

Ahsoka turned and gawked at him. "The Council doesn't know??"

"Well, I suppose Mace probably knows. He hints at it often enough." 

Quin snorted as he stood upright, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Windu definitely knows. Tholme found out because the kriffing Master of the Order designated him as his personal Skywalker-related-complaining partner." 

"What!?" Anakin shouted loud enough to be heard in the halls before groaning dramatically and collapsing on Obi-Wan's couch. "Windu hates me. He can't possibly know. He would rain forty Hels down on me if he knew." 

"How many times must I tell you that he doesn't hate you, Anakin? Besides, Jedi do not hate." Obi-Wan admonished despite the smile quirking his lips up. 

"Well I _strongly dislike_ all of you right now," his former Padawan muttered at the ceiling. He'd thrown an arm across his eyes like the drama queen he was.

Quin gasped in faux outrage, clutching at his chest like the absolute menace he was. "Truly??" 

Obi-Wan nearly choked. Instead, he drew as much offense as he could and projected it into his voice, "Deeply??" 

With a beleaguered groan, Anakin rolled off the couch and onto the floor, where he laid face down. "There is no chaos, there is peace," he said to the rug. 

* * *

Even when Quin was stationed elsewhere, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were committed in their effort to get on every single one of Anakin's nerves. It felt suspiciously like karmic justice to his former Master. So when Padmé invited them all over for dinner, they at least had the decency to feel a bit guilty and agreed to holding back. At least a little bit. 

Obi-Wan squeezed Ahsoka's shoulder gently before he knocked on Padmé's door. The young Togrutan looked up at him with an alarming abundance of mischief dancing in her eyes. He smiled back at her and sent a pulse of affection through the Force. "Perhaps you'll make it through this visit without getting another eyeful," he said, just to make her grimace. 

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka," Padmé greeted them with a vibrant smile. The Force hummed and sang around her. "Come in, come in! It's been entirely too long since I saw you both." 

"We have been dreadfully busy, Senator," Obi-Wan apologized, leaning on over-formality as he tried to parse what was causing the Force to behave so strangely.

"Just Padmé," she insisted, ushering them inside. 

Ahsoka started to comment but Anakin skidded around a corner and nearly knocked her off her feet. "Sorry, Snips," he breathed somewhat frantically. "Padmé the, uh, nuna legs are doing something weird." 

"Doing something weird," Padmé muttered and shook her head before stalking into the kitchen. 

Obi-Wan fixed his old apprentice with a look he had on good authority was withering. "Have you really not improved your cooking at all since you were a Padawan?" 

At least Anakin had it in him to look ashamed. "I do try, Master. It's far more complicated than it has any right to be." 

"Even I can fry a nuna leg without burning it, Skyguy," Ahsoka interjected. 

"It didn't quite burn," Padmé said with a mild glare at her husband and hands full of plates. "Ani, go get the rest of the plates!"

The Force rippled again, prodding at Obi-Wan, demanding his attention. He narrowed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Anakin's anxious energy was _loud_. Underneath it he could sense Padmé's warm affection and fond exasperation, feelings he could relate to on many levels where Anakin was concerned. Ahsoka was all bright excitement to be included in her Master's personal life, thrilled to feel welcome in Padmé's home. Obi-Wan could bask for hours in the sheer Light that filled the apartment. The Force whispered softly in his ear; the Light radiated from Padmé like beacon. Realization washed over him like a wave and the Force giggled at his shock. 

It must have shown on his face. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked carefully, grasping his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan blinked, looked between Anakin and Padmé, and wondered how he'd missed it. "Should I congratulate you now or wait for you to tell me that you're expecting?" Anakin gaped at him like he'd grown a second head. " _Honestly_ , Anakin, I _am_ Force sensitive!" 

Padmé was staring at him and Ahsoka was staring at Padmé. He could practically see the pieces sliding into place in her head; smart girl. "We haven't told anyone," Padmé finally said. She dropped into a chair at the table and dug her fingers into her temples. "We haven't even know for long ourselves." 

As guilty as he suddenly felt for his lack of restraint, Obi-Wan let a genuine smile split his face. "They both feel very strong," and they did. They were like little novas in the Force once he figured out what exactly he was seeing. "I imagine you'll have your work cut out for you. Skywalker children are know to be relentless." He took a seat beside Padmé and squeezed her hand, a bit concerned by how pale she'd gone. "Are you quite alright, dear?"

Dark eyes snapped up to meet his own and he straightened his back unconsciously. "Both?" she said. Demanded. Asked? Blast it all. 

"Didn't he--" Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who was as pale as his wife. Force damn it all. "There are two children, Padmé. Twins."

A tense beat of silence passed, and then Padmé let out a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. Anakin did blush, poor thing. "Anakin Skywalker, you will be the death of me," she hissed. Her husband smartly hurried to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, still looking shell shocked. 

"I can't believe--" Anakin tried, faltered, and tried again, "Even the doctor couldn't tell! I couldn't tell! How could you tell!?" 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say to that, so he settled on the truth. "The Force was rather insistent." 

Padmé groaned. Ahsoka snorted. "It's not that surprising you couldn't tell, Skyguy. It's probably like how you don't notice gradual changes if you're around someone all the time. You've been around their Force signatures more than we have and probably just assumed it was all one, err, baby." 

"You'll both be okay," Obi-Wan tried to assure the quite panicked set of parents-to-be. "And you'll have our help if you need it." Ahsoka sent a thrum of irritation at him in the Force but held her tongue. He really was proud of her. "You'll be excellent parents." Padmé would be, at least. Anakin would surely get there. "I'm very happy for you, dear ones."

"Truly," Ahsoka said with a smile. 

"Deeply," Obi-Wan confirmed before his brain caught up with his mouth. When it did, Padmé was staring at him and his face went hot. 

While Obi-Wan scraped his suddenly empty mind for something, _anything_ , to say, Padmé looked between him and Aksoka, then him and Anakin. She sighed heavily, shook her head, and spoke, dry as the Tatooine sands, "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love." Her pitch was a touch off but she certainly had the inflection right, if Obi-Wan's mildly voyeuristic memory served. 

The room seemed to pitch off its axis and realign.

Quin would be furious that he missed this, Obi-Wan thought as he nearly cracked a rib laughing. What a glorious mess of an evening.

Anakin was sputtering and blushing absolutely furiously.

Padmé looked _extremely_ proud of herself as she began filling her plate.

Ahsoka reveled in the absolute disaster that was her lineage, smacking her Grandmaster between the shoulder blades when his laugher turned to coughing.

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes dry with an airy sigh. Karmic justice indeed. He could enjoy the moment before the reality of more Skywalkers coming into the world fully sunk in. For now, they could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> and then P*lpatine never turned Anakin to the dark because he had a functioning emotional support system so they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and didn't edit this very thoroughly so feel free to point out errors. I know the tenses are screwy in places.
> 
> hit my line on [tumblr](https://ziggymoondust.tumblr.com/) with prompts or just to say hi!


End file.
